dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The World's End
The gang of Dick Figures are preparing for their toughest battle yet, between their most dangerous foes to save the world. You could say this episode is more like the finale to Dick Figures The Movie 2: The Fanon Movie but it isn't obviously. Note: '''Prepare yourself because this is a long episode. Trailers *The World's End - Teaser *The World's End - Trailer *The World's End - Final Trailer Characters *Wolf *Saigron (antagonist) *Red (Batman at one point) *Blue (Bloser at one point) *Lord Tourettes *Pink *Stacy *Fox *Rapper *Auburn *Wednesday *Indigo *Darla (antagonist until the middle) *Vio *Ryle *Foully *Lad *Jackal (antagonist) *Dark Doom (antagonist) *Earl Grey (antagonist) *Shock (antagonist) *Gerald Butler (antagonist) *Fifi *Bruce *Broseph (mentioned) Transcript (episode begins with the camera in space) Narrator: Space. Quite a massive place. Beautiful planets and even the one we live on! (points to Earth) Narrator: And this is Earth, our home. But what we don't know is that.... the world will soon come to an end! (scene cuts to Red, Blue & Rapper lying on the floor looking drunk) Blue: Red! Stop making me drink so much! Red: CUZ I'M AWESOME!!! Blue: (gets up) Ugh my head. (looks around) Man that was actually a good party. Rapper: And he finally admits it! Blue: Shut up Rapper. Rapper: Why don't you? Blue: (face palms) God damn it. Rapper: Relax Smurf. It's not like it's the end of the world or something. (suddenly explosions and screams are heard) Red: Whoo! Time for another party! Rapper: What the hell was that?! Blue: (looks out window) HOLY SHIT!!! Red: Alright it's a party! (cuts out to the city to show people getting turned into zombies, the camera zooms up to show Earl Grey flying above) Earl Grey: Splendid! This will be the perfect war! Gerald Butler: Was this really part of the plan sir? Earl Grey: All thanks to those masterminds of evil! Rapper: EARL GREY!?!? Red: Aah evil villians destroying mankind. (changes subject) Let's go play Flame War. Blue: You idiot! We have to head to Maulmart! Red: Why? Blue: Because our friends will most likely be there! Rapper: Did I forget to mention we have no weapons? Red: (pulls out pistol) Let's fuck these dicks! (runs outside and shoots zombies) Blue: (pulls out his shotgun) Let's do this! Rapper: (pulls out two swords) Rapper time! (the three proceed to kill zombies and all realise they are surrounded by butlers) Red: You wanna fuck with us!? (shoots butlers) Blue: There's too many of them! Rapper: Your already giving up!? (slashes zombies and butlers) (suddenly most of the butlers are immediatley killed by Wolf) Red: Yo! It's Wolf my man! Wolf: Did i miss any? Blue: Wolf what is going on here!? Wolf: Hell, I just heard that there were people that needed to die so here I am. Rapper: Please tell me everybody is somewhere safe! Wolf: who are you talking about? Blue: We're heading over to the Maulmart! The world is coming to an end! Gerald Butler: (peeks from behind a bush) Hmm... Wolf: Awesome! Is it a zombie apocalypse or a nuclear apocalypse?! Blue: Let's just say that it's a zombie apocalypse! But we saw Earl Grey! Wolf: Well you chaps can find that crumpet while I go kill more zombies... or butlers... which ever comes first. Rapper: Come on let's head over to Maulmart! (scene cut to Earl Grey's mansion) Earl Grey: And now we have to deal with those fools! Gerald Butler: At least we have those new masterminds of evil sir! Earl Grey: (shivers) Well I might go see them. (Earl Grey walks pass Jackal & Shock who are training for the fight) Jackal: Who do you think you're fighting you moldy piece of meat? Shock: Relax Jackal. We're just training so we can kill everyone on earth! Jackal: By your fighting skills, all you could do is barely shock an ant. (shows Earl Grey walking into a dark room where he walks up to two dark shadows who are both Saigron & Dark Doom) Saigron: (Sits in a gruesome seat) What do you want worm? Earl Grey: Masterminds, it appears that we found out that the protagonists could foil our plans! Dark Doom: They won't be able to handle us though. Earl Grey: Is that why you two are leading us!? Saigron: YOU PATHETIC FOOL!!! Saigron: You should find yourselves luckily fortunate that we let you join us! Earl Grey: (bows quickly) We mean no disrespect. Dark Doom: We could've killed you guys in the first place!! Earl Grey: Please don't hurt me! Saigron: This world will fall under my rule as it's God. And you better know your place when I do. (sits back down) (scene cuts back to Red, Blue & Rapper running into Maulmart to find the others) Blue: Oh my god! Pink! I'm so glad your okay! Red: Yo Stacy baby! Stacy: Why can't we just enjoy a zombie party? Red: Yo Foxy! You here? Fox: Yes Red I am Red: Whoo! Now this place is heaven! Stacy: Red! Red: What? Lord Tourettes: (crying behind Wednesday) What the ''BALLS'' is going on!? Blue: Ugh it's the end of the world out here! Fox: Wolf is off killing again isn't he? Red: Yup! Rapper: (pulls out sword) We gotta finish this off! Blue: But what about the girls!? Rapper: Auburn you stay here and watch the girls. Auburn: Uhh…okay. Red: But Fox is coming? Fox: I am not helpless you know (pulls out a heavy magnum) I'm going. Blue: (while running outside) Be safe! Pink: I just hope we'll be alright? Stacy: Whatever happened to the zombie party? (suddenly the roof is ripped off by a giant robot) Pink: SHIT!!! Stacy: What in the balls is that? Auburn: Oh crap! (Indigo hides behind Auburn.) Wednesday: Of course. Something bad happens as soon as they leave. Pink: RUN!!! Stacy: (while running) Shouldn't we like, un-screw it? Indigo: How the heck do we do that?! Stacy: I know how to handle robots! Pink: Oh yeah, Stacy has that job. Wednesday: Right... (whispers) Why do I keep forgetting that? (Stacy is able to get through the robot and finds it's controls, she presses the shut down button and the robot blows up and Stacy safely lands on the ground.) (Auburn looks at the blown up robot) Auburn: I wonder who could’ve programed that. Wednesday: Beats me. Indigo: Nice job, Stacy. Stacy: (laughs) Thanks! (Suddenly all four girls are grabbed out of nowhere, Auburn looks up to see Gerald Butler holding the girls) Gerald Butler: Your too slow Au-BURN! (sets fire to Auburn) (Auburn screams as his body is set on fire.) Indigo: Gerry! What do you think you’re doing? Gerald Butler: Forgive me Indigo, but Master's orders! (flies away as Auburn washes away fire) Auburn: INDIGO NOO!! (scene cuts to Red, Blue, Rapper, L.T. & Fox fighting more butlers and zombies) Lord Tourettes: (eats zombie) Ooh! Tastes like ''SHIT!'' Fox: I'll never see what Wolf does when he kills people. (shoots three butlers with one bullet) (suddenly butlers are sliced in half by Wolf) Blue: Aaaand here he is. Wolf: Go find your own way of pleasure. (Sets zombies on fire with flamethrower) My dick is as hard as diamond right now! Fox: You psychopathic sadist. Blue: Could you at least help us out with the apocalypse!? Wolf: Fuck that I'm working up to adamantium hardage... Fox: Wolf! (Blue suddenly sees Auburn freaking out) Blue: Auburn! What happened!? Auburn: (heavily breathing) I-Indigo! She-She’s gone! Kidnapped! Blue: WHAT!? Wolf: And how did that happen? Auburn: Th-There was this h-huge ass robot! S-Stacy was able to shut it off, but then some creepy Scotsman showed up, set me on fire, and left with her! I've looked everywhere and I can't find her ANYWHERE! Blue: Relax Dude, Indigo's my friend too. We'll find her. Red: (laughs) That's my sexy Stacy! Wolf: Okay you guys go save the damsels while I go save the world. Shock: So YOUR the ones behind this!? (shows Jackal & Shock flying above the group) Jackal: Wolf! it's been a while old friend. Shock: Same thing to you Rapper. Wolf: Jackal! You old Russian moldy shit. I hope there are no hard feelings when I kicked your ass last time? Jackal: None that a little head on a pike won't fix. Wolf: Humph sore loser. Rapper: The only thing being shocked here Shock is YOU! Wolf: Lame! Fox: Shut it Wolf! Rapper: Shut up idiot! (begins fighting Shock) (Wolf as well as Jackal watches the fight) Fox: Aren't you going to do anything? Wolf: I want to see how citrus man does against the lightning rod. Jackal: Well that's one thing we can agree on. (Rapper begins shooting at Shock and Shock shoots lightning at Rapper and he dodges and the lightning hits Jackal instead) Red: I got twenty on Raiden! Jackal: That tickled. Blue: Really? you are betting at a time like this? Red: Shut yer face and bet! (farts at Blue) Blue: (gags) Ugh gross! (suddenly Red is stabbed in the back behind Darla) Wolf: I got it. (pulls out defibrillator) (Darla pulls out a belt with a diamond encrusted buckle and destroys Wolf's defibrillators with it.) Darla: What are you going to do now Wolf? Fox: Shit. Wolf: Kid, prepare for a world of hell. (Wolf kicks Darla, but kicks her with tremendous force to knock her into a stone wall ten feet away. Darla casts a protection spell on herself. She is now surrounded by an orange force field.) Blue: (looks at Rapper) Wow Rapper you already killed Shock. Rapper: (pisses on Shock) Meh just like last time. Lord Tourettes: (disgusted) Gross! Blue: How did you kick that hard? the only time you can do that is in... in... Fox: Primal Rage Mode. Darla: Whatever. My revenge on Red is complete. (to Red) Next time, DON’T KILL BROSEPH RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! (Wolf's eyes turn red) Wolf: (Demonic voice) Hey Darla! (Darla looks at him, still holding her force field up.) (Wolf punches into the force field and shatters it leaving Darla exposed) Fox: Wolf don't she's just a kid! Red: (to Fox) SHE JUST STABBED ME!!! (falls in pain) Wolf: (Demonic voice) Since when has that stopped me. Darla: … (waves nervously) Byyyye. (teleports back to her tent) … (sighs) Blue: Oh shit! Quick everyone hide! (Fox drags Red behind a building) Red: Booby Galore? I must be in heaven. Fox: You will be in a second if you keep that up. Red: Fox! (coughs) I might not make it! Fox: Shut up Red! (rips off the lower half of her shirt for a bandage) I know how to treat wounds worse than this. Just stay alive! Jackal: Lets see how you do against my opponent in his ultimate power Shock. (Uses a wind spell to blow Rapper away) (Darla comes back and hides in a tree) Darla: (quietly crying) Impossible… How did he do that? My protection spells have always worked. (sobs) Early…I’m scared… Wolf: Fight me coward! Jackal: (smiles evilly) How about you face the one who got you angry. (uses wind spell to blow Darla out of her tree and right in front of Wolf) Enjoy your revenge. Darla: (cries) Leave me alone! (Wolf's eyes turn red) Blue: Oh god! Wolf's gonna blow! Wolf: (Grabs Darla tightly by the throat) Show me your blood! (Super punches Darla across the face, her gut, and finally in the chest to punches her through a few trees) Fox: Wolf Stop!!! Red: (bleeding) Dude! Nice! (Wolf appears instantly behind Darla and grabs her by the ankle and throws her hard against the floor) Darla: (crying louder) I just wanted to get back at Red for killing Broseph! (sobs) EARLY! GERALD! HELP ME! (Fox tries to run after Wolf but Red grabs her.) Red: Are you crazy!? let the dude vent his anger. Fox: I got to try! (pulls away) (Gerald Butler and Earl Grey show up) Earl Grey: LEAVE DARLA ALONE, FOOL!!! (Wolf is irritated by Earl Grey and seemed to vanish but appeared behind Earl Grey instantly.) Wolf: (lifts Earl Grey in the air) Don't get in my way! (Rips Earl Grey in half straight down the middle) (Wolf heads for Gerald) Wolf: (grabs two trees and pulls them out by their roots) Get out of my way! Lord Tourettes: (cries) This is too ''FUCKING SHADY!!!'' Wednesday: (comes up from behind LT) Psst. Hey. Lord Tourettes: (screams of happiness) WEDNESDAY! YOUR SAFE! (hugs her) How did you escape? Wednesday: I just left after that Butler guy flew off with Indigo. (takes out her taser) Then I went home and got this. You know, just in case. Lord Tourettes: (sighs of happiness) I'm so ''FUCKED'' to see you again! (Wolf uses the trees to crush Gerald Butler with them and starts to head for Darla, but sees her gone.) (Fox is hiding in a building trying to protect Darla from Wolf) Darla: (sobbing) Why is it when I try to avenge my friends, people hate me for it? Fox: (whispers) Are you okay? Darla: (crying in anger) NO I AM NOT! Fox: Calm down. You shouldn't have messed with Wolf's stuff. Darla: (takes a deep breath) E-Ea-Early…B-Broseph…Ger-r-rald… Fox: (sighs) Look, if you want to get your revenge on Red, make sure Wolf is not there okay? (scene cut to Jackal bowing down to Saigron) Saigron: (Low cold voice) Why have you returned alone? Jackal: I brought a recording of what we may be looking for. (Plays a video of Wolf in Primal Rage Mode against Darla, Earl Grey, Shock, and Gerald Butler) Saigron: (interested) Is this all he could do? Jackal: There is more he could do, but he only faced pathetic opponents to show his true potential. Dark Doom: (thinks) What do you think Saigron? Saigron: Recruit him... (Holds out Bloodlust) or bring him to my blade. (Dark Doom evilly laughs and disappears) (scene cuts to Darla hiding behind Fox while she is arguing with Wolf) Fox: You should know better than to assault a child! Red: SHE stabbed me! Wolf: She should know better than to break other people's stuff! Red: AND to stab someone! Fox: Killing a grown up is fine if they stabbed Red, But to kill a child is crossing the line! Red: HEY! Wolf: I hate your motherly personality. Fox: I hate your disregard of life of others, but you are still my friend. (all of a sudden Wolf falls to the ground and shows Dark Doom with his purple arm using dark magic) Dark Doom: Goodnight! (screen turns black and comes back later on) Blue: Ugh where are we? Fox: (groans) Blue? is that you? Blue: Oh Shit! (the cage the group are in is above boiling acid) Red: (Wakes up) Oh Shit! Lord Tourettes: (wakes up) Where the ''FUCK are we!? Red: Why did they stick me with this dumbass? Auburn: Indigo! Red: Stacy! Blue: PINK!!! Your all okay! Pink: (looks down) But not for long! Rapper: Wait. Where's Wolf!? (scene shows Wolf with Saigron) Wolf: (wakes up) wha... where am I? Saigron: (Wolf looks up) It's been a while Wolf. Wolf: Well that's a voice I remember after I helped kick it back in Hell. Saigron: That time I underestimated all of you, but now i would like to give you a second chance. Wolf: Was it you who cowardly knocked me out? Dark Doom: (laughs) It was me! And now I have some business to do! (flies to the two cages) And now it's time for you damsels to meet your end! Wolf: Sure, go fly away like a flying chicken with your tail between your legs. it must be pretty easy for you since you have no balls there. Oh and i like the blue hair due Mr. T. Dark Doom: (laughs) I don't take insults! (pulls lever and the cages lower into the acid) Blue: WE'RE GONNA DIE!!! Wolf: Of course you wouldn't. cuz you have a lower intelligence to comprehend the words i say even if i dumb them down to telletubby style. Red: (cries) I LOVE YOU MAN!!! Blue: (cries) I LOVE YOU TOO BUDDY! (realizes) Wait what? Wolf: Hey Saigron what kind of cowardly weakling would knock a powerful person like me instead of taking me on head on in my full power? (Saigron raises a hand to stop the cage from falling) Blue: We're alive! Red: Cuz I'm Awesome! Blue: Whatever. Lord Tourettes: I am so '''''TITTY FUCKING GAY that we're alive! (Red Laughs) Wednesday: That makes two of us. Saigron: Wolf bring up a good point. (looks at Dark Doom) Why should I keep you if you can't take on anyone up front? Dark Doom: (pushes Saigron with right arm) YOU FOOL!!! (flies up) Saigron: (effortlessly swats Dark Doom away through a wall) Your the fool. did you think I was going to keep you anyway? I see now that your usefulness has ended. Red: Wow Dark Doom really is a moron. Wolf: Ooh Dark Doom has been slapped like a bitch. Dark Doom: (flies out of Earth) This will show those fools! (powers up energy ball) Red: (looks up) Ohhh Shit! (Indigo hears a small click to the cages lock) Indigo: (gasps) I think the cages unlocked. Rapper: JUMP! Foully: (holding a pick lock in his mouth) I've come to saves you fucking dumbasses. (everyone jumps out the cage) Lad: (unties Wolf) Yer lucky that Foully came to look fer you to get something to eat. Wolf: Really, worms this time or bugs? Foully: Fuck you. (Bruce runs in with Fifi) Bruce: What the hell is going on here!? Fifi: (Jumps on Wolf) Wolfy! Wolf: GOD DAMN IT I HATE YOU!!! (Blue looks up at the energy ball and runs off) Pink: Blue where are you going!? Blue: Trust me! You guys handle Saigron! Wolf: Where is he by the way? (Saigron is in space fighting Dark Doom) Dark Doom: (blasts Saigron with arm) GET OUT OF HERE! Saigron: Your puny efforts of power only strengthens me. (Suddenly and instantly run a fist almost straight through Dark Doom) I am the God of all creation of evil and darkness (pulls out sword) Your soul will be mine! (plunges Sword in Dark Dooms chest) Do not worry. Death will not be your end, but your eternal torment as a slave to me. Dark Doom: With this dark ball, everything will fade into dust! (Dark Doom fires the ball down to earth, it shows Blue flying in a jet heading towards the ball and crashing into it causing the ball to explode and knocks Saigron down to earth almost killing him.) Red: (looks up) Wow! Best show ever! (Darla is seen watching them from a telescope.) Darla: Wow… Wolf: Did that kill him? Auburn: I doubt it. (Saigron grabs Wolf by the throat) Fox: WOLF!!! Rapper: Let him go you bitch!!! Saigron: Fools, Dark power only makes me stronger! Red: Oh fuck. (Saigron opens his eye patch to unleash a shock wave of dark energy. The area is soon destroyed with everyone barely alive on the ground.) Wolf: Cheap... shot. Red: (coughs) Shit! We're gonna die! Saigron: Wolf will be the only one to die. Everyone else will live to be tormented in my hell forever. Lord Tourettes: (cries) No! (Darla teleports behind a destroyed tree and quietly watches.) Saigron: The females and will be raped by dark demons and the men will be dissected over and over again. You will be the ones to see this world shaped in my image! Wednesday: (whispers) Sheesh. This guy is harsh… Wolf: Well are you done talking like an idiot? Saigron: (laughs) Still defiant. Wolf: Not like the batch of cookies in your suit. Fifi: COOKIES!!!! Bruce: Heh you go Fifi! (Fifi jumps into Saigrons armor as he tries to get her out) Saigron: Get off of me you little pest! (Wolf then felt an injection that raised his adrenaline and a pair of headphones on his head) Wolf: (gets up quickly) WHAT THE FUCK!? Vio: (next to Wolf) I thought I felt a disturbance in the force, so I came to help. Wolf: How does this help? (Vio plays wolf's favorite song in his adrenaline rush and gets him into his Lone Wolf Mode) Wolf: Okay I got it. (Goes after Saigron) Fox: (Grumbles knowing what she has to do to help out Wolf) Red if you help I'll let you see a live show of my boobs. Red: (laughs) Deal! (changes to Batman suit) I'm Batman! Lad: We need more strong fighters! Blue; (Puts on costume) Don't worry the Bloser is here to save the day! Foully: Fucking lame ass lame you degenerate retarded crap barf. Blue: Shut up parrot! Vio: Are you a capable fighter Bloser? Blue: Wait you're not going to make fun of my name? Vio: A Jedi never makes fun of other heroes and treats them with great respect. Blue: Uhh thanks? Well Let's say I can use my emo ray! It makes others die and cry of insultness. Vio: Well I hope you use it to defend the weak. Blue: Thanks for the respect Vio! Vio: Your welcome Bloser, now allow me to have the honor of fighting with you in battle. Blue: (thinks) Okay. Rapper: Yo Bloser! (laughs) What about that other powerful guy? (Vio brings Blue to follow her into battle) Fox: We need at least another strong fight. Mysterious Man: Some call for a strong fighter? Rapper: Who said that? Mysterious Man: The name is Ryle. (engulfs in flames) Now out of my way kids, I have a dark ass to kick. (jumps into battle leaving a small sonic boom behind) Blue: (looks up at Jackal) Vio, we got another villain to deal with. Darla: (pissed) He's mine. he thinks he can get me beaten up, well it's time for that wanker to pay. (scene shows Wolf fighting Saigron with Fifi still in his armor) Wolf: Keep distracting him Fifi! Fifi: I will find those cookies or else! Red: (jumps onto Saigron) Batman will do anything for Foxy's Boobs! (Wolf brings out plasma rifles and shoots Saigron from different angles) Blue: (uses emo ray) You are the worst villain to live and you SMELL!! (Blues power doesn't work) Vio: Try hitting his eye! Blue: (uses emo ray on Saigron's eye) Your eyeball looks like scratches of pain! (Saigron flinches in pain) Blue: It's working! (Saigron moves to crush Blue but is tackled and pummeled by Ryle) Blue: (amazed) Huuuh!? Ryle: Try taking on someone more worthy to fight bitch! (To Darla And Jackal in the air) Jackal: Does the little girl want to play with the adults now? Darla: (nervously reveals herself from behind the destroyed tree) Th-The Great Darla does not wish to fight. She is too sad right now. Jackal: You wouldn't want to fight would you? for all the spells you know, you are still just a worthless infant dog. Darla: (floats up to Jackal) What…the…FUCK! Did you say…? Lord Tourettes: (hides behind Wednesday) Ooh she's angry now! Jackal: A fucking worthless infant dog brat. you should be glad Earl Grey got himself killed so he couldn't see the low trash you've become. Fox: that was not cool. Lord Tourettes: (throws rocks at Jackal) Leave her alone you COCKSUCKINGFUCKEROFMOM'SPUSSY!!!! (Jackal flies down to attack L.T. but he is blasted by Darla's magic) Jackal: Is little girl ready to grow up out of her soiled diaper? Darla: I’m sorry, (demonic voice) BUT IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT EARL AND GERALD GOT KILLED! YOU JUST HAD TO BLOW ME OUT OF THE TREE, DIDN’T YOU? Auburn: Yeah; it kinda was his fault. Indigo: Auburn, we gotta do something to help her. Wednesday: (takes out her taser) I agree. Rapper: (pulls out Kalashnikov AK-47 Assault Rifle) Count me in to kill this citrus! Fox: (pulls out heavy magnum) I'll help too. Jackal: It was a way to make me laugh I admit. (Hands charges with fire and lightning) Darla: LET’S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS, JAC-CUNT! HERE COMES DARLA! (charges up an electric beam) Jackal: (Shoots out a powerful jet stream of fire and lightning at Darla) Rapper: (shoots at Jackal with Kalashnikov AK-47 Assault Rifle) You mess with us too douchebag! Jackal: (teleports and throws a fireball at Rapper) Stay out of this dick face! Darla: (shoots her beam at Jackal) Auburn: (raises an arm) Does anyone have a weapon we could borrow? Lad: (drops a mini gun on Auburn) Here you go wee laddie! Auburn: Thanks. Indigo: (smiles) Anything for me, sir? Rapper: (gives Indigo shotgun) Use this Indi! Lad: (hands her a MK-19) Is this good enough fer you wee lass? Indigo: Two weapons? ...Cool. Auburn: Lucky… Rapper: In fact instead of my Shotgun. (pulls out F-2000 Assault Rifle) Use this. Indigo: Thanks! (Darla starts to fire magical spheres at Jackal.) Lord Tourettes: Distract Jac-''CUNT'' while he's fighting Darla! Jackal: (uses a arrow shield to split the spheres) Nice try kid now it's my turn! (conjures up large ice shards and hurls them at Darla) Lad: (Pulls out two 50 cal. Machine guns) Bring down that boneless fish! (Jackal puts up a protective field to block the gun fire) Fox: Get him Darla! Darla: (uses her protection spell to break the ice shards as soon as the hit the force field) Hah! You almost had me, but you still failed. (levitates the destroyed tree off the ground and hurls it at Jackal) (Auburn and Indigo fire their given weapons at Jackal while Wednesday turns on her taser.) (Jackal was too distracted by the gun fire that he was unable to see the hurled trees and got hit.) Lord Tourettes: Yeah! Eat that! Jackal: Damn you arrogant bitch brat! (Darla chuckles evilly.) (Jackal conjures flame spears and throws them at Darla) (Darla shoots a water beam put out the fires. She then uses her force field to stop the spears.) Jackal: think you got them all brat dog? (the last spear turns and flies straight into Lord Tourettes) Lord Tourettes: (falls in pain) Aah!! Fox: LT! Lord Tourettes: I've been FUCKED!!! Rapper: LT! (looks up) YOU SICK BASTARD!!! Lord Tourettes: (coughs out blood) Indigo: Oh no! Wednesday: (sees her brother fall in pain and glares at Jackal with red eyes. She runs and jumps into the air high enough to shock Jackal with her taser.) YOU DO THAT AGAIN AND I’LL SEND YOU INTO A WORLD OF PAIN AND DARKNESS! Darla: (excited) Ooooh! Jackal: Get... off... Bitch! (blasts Wednesday with fire) (Wednesday, slightly burnt, slowly gets up.) Auburn: (to Jackal) You’re gonna pay for this! (fires his weapon at him) (Jackal uses protective field to block again) Lord Tourettes: (weakly) Fox, help..... me (faints) Fox: Hold on LT I got you. (bends over to inspect Lord Tourettes wound and shows her cleavage) Lord Tourettes: I love FUCKING ''breasts! (yells in pain) Please be careful! It ''FUCKING BURNS!!! Fox: here this might numb the pain. (kisses Lord Tourettes) Lord Tourettes: I feel no more FUCKING pain! Rapper: Damn it! How the fuck do we kill this bastard!? Foully: (sarcastic) Be Wolf and go in Primal rage Mode asshole. Rapper: Well I'm not Wolf you stupid parrot! Foully: no shit you aren't Sherlock. Blue: Maybe we should make Wolf angry and go into Primal Rage mode? Fox: Wolf is too busy fighting Saigron right now. (Ryle does a fast power combo at Saigron, he slams him to a wall and is about to kick him in the air and another high power strike combo) Saigron: (just smiles) Did you even begin. (Swatted Ryle and sent him crashing through a line of buildings) (Wolf tries to jump at Saigron from behind with a knife but Saigron appears behind wolf in mid air and slams him to the ground) Ryle: (gets up pissed) You... (then engulfs in flames) Bitch Ass NIGGA!!! (charges at Saigron) Rapper: Can we just kill this douche already? Fox: I'll distract him. (Leaps into the open and picks up a rock to throw at Jackal) (Jackal easily blocks it and conjures a mass fireball at Fox) Fox: Crap! Blue: Alright Vio, we can do this together. (Jackal begins throwing iced spears at everyone. Rapper blocks the ones coming at him with his sword. Darla melts the ice arrow towards her with a lava beam.) (Jackal then shoots an arrow at Indigo) Blue: INDIGO! (Indigo was too late to dodge and is stabbed through the chest as Auburn watches in shock.) Wednesday: (after dodging the arrow towards her) (looks at Indigo) Oh shit... Jackal: What a pity. I only get to kill the pathetic one. Rapper: YOUR pathetic! (Darla teleports far behind Jackal, holding on to her sword tightly. As she slowly walks up to him, with each step, a static sound grows louder and louder in her mind. She angrily shows her bare teeth and her pupils change color from light blue to grey.) Jackal: Are you sure it's me little girl? (soon many clones of jackal appear everywhere as they all laugh) Vio: What kind of trick is this!? Darla: (teleports in front of the real Jackal) Hi… (successfully stabs him through his heart) Lord Tourettes: Yeah Darla! FUCK HIM TO SHIT!!! Jackal: Must be real proud of yourself little bitch. Darla: (whispers, but still demonic) Oh yes...I am... Jackal: So am I. (looks down at her chest to show a dark flame dagger through her chest) an eye for an eye. Darla giggles and levitates the dagger from her chest,making the wound close. Darla: (suddenly laughs loudly) YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I'M IMMORTAL! NOT TO MENTION I'M IN A CRUEL, DARK, POWERFUL, STATE! Jackal: After Wolf, you're next. (dies) Darla: (demonic voice, eyes are still grey) WHO’S THE WEAK BITCH NOW, YOU FUCKING CUNT? WHO’S THE WEAK BITCH NOW! (laughs maniacally) Blue: Guys! What about Indigo!? Auburn: (tries to find pulse) She… (about to cry) She’s… Darla: (grins) Don’t worry. I got this. (uses levitation to remove the ice arrow, then uses resurrection magic to close up Indigo’s wound) Indigo: … (coughs a couple of times) …Wha…? (Auburn is suddenly happy and hugs Indigo, much to her surprise.) (Everyone looks at Darla as her eyes and voice go back to normal.) Darla: Resurrection magic. I’m only a beginner, but if I can at least revive one person… (shrugs) well, I’m satisfied I guess. (cuts to the others fighting Saigron) (Ryle jumps from building to building and tries to barrage Saigron to the ground) (Saigron easily grabs Ryle and elbows him to the chest knocking the air from his lungs) Saigron: Can you not see I am above you? (Throws Ryle into the others) Fox: We got one more to worry about. Ryle: (growls in anger) I fuckin' hate that guy. Wednesday: Anyone know how to deal with him? Blue: We should make Wolf go into Primal Rage Mode! Lad: Wolf's knocked out. We have to revive him. Saigron: (looks at Darla) So you killed Jackal. I'm impressed. Darla: Well, it was mainly because he made me go insane. A little too insane actually. Something must be wrong with me. Saigron: (instantly appears in front of her) then allow me to cure you from it. Red: Back off! (Darla quickly teleports away.) Blue: W- Wolf! Wake up! Sagron: (Appears near her again and grabs her neck) And from life. (Slowly thrusts Bloodlust through her back) Vio: (jumps at Saigron) LET HER GO!!! Blue: Vio! (runs to help her) (Reveals his scarred eye to Vio and blasts her away) (Darla tries not to scream in pain.) Wednesday: That's it! (charges at him) Ryle: (engulfs in flames) Wish I could beat the fuckin' shit out of him! Saigron: you don't need to scream. (Pulls Bloodlust out of Darla) Just do my bidding. (manipulates Darla through the sword's wound) Kill your friends. Red: (stops Saigron) Not necessary! Pink: Fox! You gotta help Wolf! Stacy: We need his sexiness baby. (Suddenly Darla color becomes dark blue and her eyes become grey again, but with a cat-like appearance.) Darla: (demonic) TOO BAD! (grabs the Bloodlust and bends it without trying) MY FRIENDS ARE ALREADY DEAD THANKS TO RED AND YOUR STUPID PLAN! (As Darla touches the sword it quickly drains her energy and the sword returns to normal) Saigron: I am all evil and control all that is dark. (Moves Darla to his will) Now you belong to me thanks to my stupid plan as you say. (After some struggle, Darla gets an idea.) Darla: Hey Wolf! Remember when I destroyed your defibrillators? Guess what! (points at Saigron) IT WAS HIS IDEA! NOT MINE! Pink: Wolf! Wake up! Stacy: Come on babes, we need you. Fox: let me think... oh god. (Saigron makes Darla attack everyone else against her will at) Fox: Someone needs to drip their blood in his mouth. Red: I'll do it! (Blue gladly cuts Red's arm as blood drips into Wolf's mouth) Wolf: (Wakes up) Wow that tasted good! Whose blood was that? Red: Mine. Blue: Glad I could cut you. Indigo: Wolf! You gotta go into Primal Rage Mode and defeat Saigron! He possessed Darla and is making her attack everyone! Lord Tourettes: It was him to make her FUCK your defibrillators! Wolf: I need something new to get me angry. (Red kicks Wolf in the balls) Ryle: I was gonna do that. Red: Whatever! Blue: Red fucked Fox last week! (Wolf becomes more angry) Pink: It's working! Wolf: Rrgh! YOU SON OF A CUNT!!! Red: RUN!!! Blue: HIDE!!! Stacy: PARTY!!! What are we doing? Ryle: (holds up peace signs) Peace. (teleport away) Pink: GET DOWN!!! (Everyone runs and hides before Wolf bursts into his Primal Rage Mode and the first person he sees is Saigron) Rapper: (to Saigron) Your in for it now fuckface! Saigron: (Pulls out his sword to finish Darla) I think i can take it from here. (Makes darla kneel over with her neck under the blade) Once I have your strength. (Darla struggles to say something.) Darla: Ea...y...e...l...p...me... (Saigron is then struck back by a great force by Wolf) Saigron: (breaks from the rubble that fell on him in his crash) Not again! I won't let you stop me this time! (Darla is released) Wednesday: Darla... (walks over to her) (Darla just backs away in pain and fear while crying.) (Wolf and Saigron fight back and forth in sonic speed combat as each blocked strike from each other causes a structure to shatter near them) Fox: Ryle! Where did you go! Ryle: (teleports behind Fox) Over here. Fox: Can you go help out Wolf? He won't fight you if you assist him in the fight and then we'll a- Ryle: (interrupts) Now I gotta stop you right there miss. (raises an eyebrow) Why the FUCK would I help that guy since I don't give a living shit. Fox: Wolf can't beat Saigron on his own and we can't get close until someone helps him. Rapper: Just do it Ryle! Ryle: (to Rapper) Go fuck yourself citrus man! (to Fox) Well what's in it for me? Ryle: I'm not into this but (sighs) Fine but I only can get to my mode that's just like (points to Wolf while fighting Saigron) this guy if someone says something to me... (sighs) Incredibly racist. Red: You're so fucking black, god was talking about you when he separated the darkness from the light. (Ryle suddenly bursts into flames with Messatsu Overdrive Mode, he lets out a roar in a demonic voice and proceeds to attack Saigron) Red: Let's get that asshole! Rapper: CHARGE!!! (Everyone proceeds to attack Saigron) (Lad had Fox on his hammer as he threw it with her on it as it flew straight into Saigon in the chest. Fox then stuck a C-4 on his chest as she leapt from him and detonated it) Rapper: Alright people. GET HIM! (After the blast, Vio charged up a force blast to knock back Saigron) (Ryle in Messatsu Overdrive jumps to Saigron and strikes him in blurring speed faster than the eye can see, he launches a combo of power punches and roundhouses him toward Wolf) (Wolf continues by catching him by the cape and swings him into sides of buildings then throws him high into the air to instantly appear to intercept him from above to drive him back to the ground causing a wave of dust and debris from the impact) (Ryle teleport to Saigron and causes a sonic boom to send him back in the air Ryle teleport in front of him and charges his to blast him at a mile as he charges his ki and blast another ball of dark ki hitting Saigron as the projectile made a giant heaven kanji behind him) Ryle: (looks at Wolf) ...... (During that, Wolf had already set himself at the boundary of the earths gravity pull and was falling like a meteor towards Saigron's location) Lad: (saw Wolf) Fox! Fox: (knew what Lad was thinking) On it. (Lad climbed at a high point of some rubble and at the right moment jumped off while tossing two rune stones in the air. Fox jumped onto one end of a bus while Lad landed on the other side to send her high in the sky while catching the rune stones. While passing Saigron while in the air, she threw one stone on his chest and when she was about to pass Wolf, threw the other on his fist. When wolf came speeding down in flames at Saigron, Ryle passes through Lad and takes a rune done from him and and engulfs in large blue flames just as powerful as Wolf's and jumps high into the air with the rune stone on his fist, they struck him with the rune on their fists to the rune on Saigron's chest. When all three made contact, a catastrophic giant shock sphere obliterated the tall buildings and shattered all glass in the city while holy magic lit up the sky) Red: WHOO! Blue: Go get em! Rapper: Sweet. (Ryle lands in the part of the city) Red: (kicks Saigron in the face) Whoo! I got the last hit! Saigron: Damn all of you. (dissappears) Rapper: Aww yeah! We won! (Ryle seeks a new target) Lad: Hide! (when everyone runs and hides Ryle didn't came of Messatsu Overdrive Mode) (Wolf lands in another part of the city also searching the area for another target) (Wolf can sense Ryle's hostility and prepares himself) (Ryle also senses Wolf's hostility and prepares himself) (Wolf makes the first strike at Ryle) (Ryle blocks Wolf's strike) (Wolf caught Ryle in his trap and grabbed his block to stretch out his arm and bite clean through it and grabbing the bone in the nub of his arm to twist it out and hit him away with the bit off arm as blood leaked out of Wolf's mouth before dashing off in a hidden spot) (Ryle lands as the pain makes him more stronger but decides to leave, as he engulf in large blue flames and punches and ground leaving explosion smoke, Ryle then disappears) Rapper: Fox can you calm Wolf down? Fox: No one can calm him down. we have to wait it out without him seeing us. Rapper: Alright. Blue: Everybody keep quiet... Wednesday: How long do we have to wait? Fox: Um, an hour at least. Red: (loudly) WHAT!?! (Wolf sees Red) Red: Fuck. (END) ' (after-credits) (Everyone is in the hospital) Blue: I fucking hate Wolf. Wolf: (Comes in with care packages) yeah sorry about this guys. but technically... it's Red's fault for blowing your cover. (Shows Red before a food tray was thrown at him) (Ryle is seen looking at the hospital outside) Ryle: (sarcastic) Something tells me that things are gonna be just fine. (walks off) '(REAL END) Thanks Special thanks goes to everyone who allowed me to use their characters Trivia *This is where Ryle made his first debut. Gallery TheWorld'sEnd2.png TheWorld'sEnd1.png Clip 1.png Poster.png|Second Poster Clip 2.png Clip 3.png The World's End Poster.png THE END.png Request 9.png The World's End 2.png Request 10.png Category:Episodes Category:Long Episode Category:June Releases